


Rambling

by literallynoidea



Series: Sleepy Hollow One-Shots [2]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, ichabbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynoidea/pseuds/literallynoidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie has a bit of a moment. Ichabod is with her. Interesting things take place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rambling

She watched them take Jenny away. As little progress as they had made, it didn’t hurt any less for her to have to go back.

 

Ichabod watched her as she watched Jenny disappear, and she ignored him. It was time to go.

 

“Crane, let’s head out. It’s been a long day.”

 

He nodded.

 

“Of course, Miss Mills.”

 

The two put their findings away, Abbie making quick work of things, and before long, they were in her car.

 

The drive was silent, both occupants focused on their thoughts. They finally had a name for the monster that had ruined her and Jenny.

 

This creature…this demon. It hurt, a lot, to think about this because she wanted to place full blame on this otherworldly being but she couldn’t. She was just as much a contributor to Jenny’s pain as this demon was.

 

“Miss Mills, are you taking me to the erm, motel?” asked Ichabod suddenly.

 

Abbie blinked, clearing her thoughts, and realized she missed the turn to the motel.

 

“Damn it.” she cursed softly.

 

She was so. Freaking. Tired.

 

“Crane, you don’t mind spending another night by me do you?”

 

Ichabod sputtered.

 

“Well…as indecent as it was, and is-

 

“Okay cool. Because I’m not in the mood to make a u-turn.”

 

If he was confused, he didn’t show it, and they finished the rest of the ride in silence. When they arrived at her place, she opened the door and tossed her keys, muttering for him to make himself at home and making a beeline to her room. She shut the door behind her, and placed her head in her hands, breathing deeply.

 

Of course she couldn’t expect for things to suddenly get easier. Oh no, not her life, no way.

 

It was hard to tell how she was feeling, because there was a bit of everything going on at once. Corbin had maintained a relationship with her sister in secret, and that was just… They had been so deeply involved in this while she was too busy playing the pride game and leaving her sister locked up. This entire thing was wild form start to finish.

 

Abbie stripped herself quickly, and took a quick shower, not even in the mood to enjoy it. Stepping out, she toweled off and wiped the steam off her mirror, looking herself over. She looked tired and worn down. Abbie brushed her hair back, and threw on an old t-shirt and some yoga pants, before leaving her room.

 

Tea. She wanted some tea.

 

Abbie wanted to say she was surprised to see Crane fumbling around in her kitchen, but she wasn’t. He looked up as she made her way in, and immediately locked his hands behind his back and straightening his posture to present a leisure appearance.

 

“Ah, Miss Mills, lovely. I was just fixing myself a cup of tea-

 

“You mean ‘attempting’ to fix yourself a cup of tea.”

 

Ichabod wisely kept his mouth shut, and Abbie sighed.

 

“Well, lucky for you, I was just about to make myself a cup. Is this gonna become a thing?”

 

“A thing?” the male asked, stepping back to give Abbie some room.

 

“Yes, a thing. Us drinking tea together before bed.”

 

“Ah…well…tea has always provided comfort to those who choose to partake in it, and I can’t say I particularly mind this ‘thing’ as you call it. You’re certainly not the worst company I’ve been in, Miss Mills.”

 

Abbie glanced back at him as she put the kettle on.

 

“I guess that’s nice to know.”

 

She turned back around, reaching up to grab to cups from the cupboard. Ichabod found his eyes straying, something that was happening more and more often as of late, taking in the sight of her in those…tights, perhaps? He lingered on her backside for a moment, quickly reprimanding himself for such indecency.

 

“You want that apple/cinnamon one like last time?”

 

“Yes, thank you.” he replied.

 

“Hm.” she mumbled. “You can sit down, you know.”

 

“After you, Miss Mills.”

 

Oh yea. Chivalry was a major thing back then. Steaming mugs in her hands, she placed them on the table and sat down, Ichabod following. She slid one over to him, and they both sipped quietly for a while.

 

Again, Abbie’s thoughts went back to her sister. She thought about the complete and utter resentment that had been directed toward her. Her last living relative, the only person she had left, giving off such strong vibes filled with hatred and contempt, and she had no one but herself to blame. Her hands brought her tea up to her mouth, and they trembled almost violently.

 

“Miss Mills, are you alright?”

 

Corbin had been with her sister this entire time, working to try and get her to forgive. Corbin was such an amazing man, and at least he had been there for Jenny she hadn’t.

 

“Miss Mills?”

 

Abbie glanced up at Ichabod, horrified at how blurry her looked before her. Oh no, she would not break down like this.

 

“Miss Mills!” Ichabod exclaimed, clearly alarmed at the sight of her with watery eyes.

 

Abbie abruptly stood up, slamming her mug down and sloshing the liquid inside.

 

“I’m going to bed.” she whispered, walking quickly away, but Ichabod stood up and reached out, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back.

 

“Pardon me-

 

“Let go of me-

 

“Miss Mills-

 

“Crane!” she shouted, yanking her hand and pulling her with him. They both stumbled back and her back collided with a wall. Ichabod immediately released her, taking a small step back as she wrapped her arms around herself, leaning her head down.

 

“Miss-

 

“Not a word, Crane.” she spat, and he shut his mouth, instead turning around so he couldn’t see her, giving her some privacy, but staying in the room so she wouldn’t be alone.

 

Abbie focused on her breathing, deep and controlled, and to her relief, her eyes started to clear up. She still dabbed at her eyes anyways, and then fanned her face, before opening her eyes and looking at Ichabod’s back.

 

“Crane-

 

Ichabod turned around and stepped closer, cutting her off as his hand moved forward and touched her cheek, his fingers gently trailing across.

 

“You missed one.” he muttered, and they both stared at each other.

 

Abbie didn’t know what to say.

 

“I don’t think any less of you, I never would think any less of you, should you shed tears, Miss Mills. In fact, I think it perfectly acceptable for you feeling so clearly overwhelmed-

 

“Crane-

 

“As I’ve said before, all will be well with your sister-

 

“Crane-

 

He was rambling. This was awkward for the both of them but…it was cute. And somehow, it made her feel a bit better. Before he could continue, Abbie quickly clapped her hand over his mouth. They both froze, looking at each other, and Abbie slowly removed her hand.

 

“Thank you, Crane. You don’t have to say all that. You never thought me incapable before, and I know you don’t now. I’m just a…private person. But thank you.”

 

She didn’t say thank you often, so it was a comfort to know that he was one of the few who would appreciate it. Ichabod nodded, and it was then Abbie noticed how close he was to her, and that she was once again pressed against the wall, her peering up at him and him down at her. Her heart was beating impossibly fast, and her lips were suddenly dry. She licked them, and watched his eyes drift, hearing him swallow thickly.

 

And then they both seemed to remember who they were, and where they were, and snapped out of it. Ichabod quickly stepping back, and Abbie stepping away form the wall.

 

“I’ll pick those…um…mugs up in the morning so…”

 

Ichabod said nothing, just staring.

 

“Goodnight Crane.”

 

She walked away, the sight of Ichabod’s diluted eyes plaguing her mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know.


End file.
